Choose
by DeathKitty666
Summary: Katerina is 18 years old and moved to Japan with her parents. She goes to a new school and nothing good happens. She thought she was all alone... until it happens. And THEY showed up. Now her life is on a new course and she has to choose.


Katerina is 18 years old and moved to Japan with her parents. She goes to a new school and nothing good happens. She thought she was all alone... until her parents were murdered and they showed up. Now her life is on a new course and she has to choose.

(Not gonna Die)

"Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line"

I sang this at the top of my lungs as I enjoyed my shower. I loved the feeling of scorching water running off my skin as it hits my face. I savoured the feeling of the steam from the water rising into the air making the candle-lit room seem eerie. I always preferred the dark to the light. My friends used to call me a vampire or a bat because they could never remember the word 'nocturnal'. My friends… how I missed them. They promised to call and stay in touch, but we all know how that ends. They text you once, forget about you and move on. I've only ever had two friends in my whole life and now I'll probably never see them again. Life's a bitch. Oh well. No point feeling sad about. I refuse to feel any kind of weak emotion. I will feel anger, hate, and bitchy. I will only rarely ever be happy. I hate my parents for making us move, scratch that, I've always hated my parents. I hate them so much that I call them by their first names. I hate them. They thought it would be a 'great idea' to move halfway around the world to a place where my parents didn't even know how to speak the language. From America to Japan. They don't know it, but I can speak every single language known to man. Its really funny to watch my parents suffer when they accidentally insult someone in japan. I just sit there laughing at them because they tried to say where is the seafood store, when they actually said shopping centres are made of seafood. I'm so meant to my parents but I don't care.

Today was the worst day I think I've ever had. When I came home I stormed into the house and my 'mother' was asking me what was wrong, I just ignored her 'cause I knew she really didn't care. I ran up the stairs and barricaded myself in my bare room to get away from any other living lifeform, apart from my wolf. Yes, I have a pet wolf. Her name is Vexy. I did not want to socialise at the time. Today was not my day.

Earlier that day:

"Katherine? Wake up"

"Karreeennn. What did I say about coming into my room? And it's not Catherine. How many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called that? It's Katerina."

"Fine but you have to get up."

"Whhhyyy?"

"Because you're going to school today."

"What?!"

I basically threw my sheets off and leapt out of bed. Accidentally losing my footing and slipping on the slippery wooden floor I fell onto my face. Today is not gonna be a good day. Trudging to my wardrobe, I picked out my favourite outfit that consisted of my ripped skinny jeans, my 'Mice & Men' T-shirt, my black heeled boots, burette, choker, and wrist-band. I put my hair in emo style with the green to the side and the rest of my black hair flipped over to the side. I did my makeup and looked into the mirror. I looked pretty good. I grabbed my satchel and walked down the stairs. Yelling out to Karen "I'm walking! Bye!" Trudging out the door I start my way down the street. It's strange but I felt soooo comfortable in the heels that I started to run. I ran all the way to the front gate of the school. Everyone was staring at me. Some of the girls were giving me nasty looks and the boys were eyeing me off. It was somewhat unnerving. I ignored it and walked past them all. Before I could reach the front desk, I was picked up and twirled around. No matter how badly I wanted to react, I just kept my bored expression on.

"Hey Babe. Want to have some fun?"

I didn't know who it was as they had picked me up from behind so I just waited for them to put me down. As soon as he did I turned around and punched him straight in the jaw. He staggered back with a look of surprise on his face.

"Damn babe, you have a good right hook."

I gave him my best smirk and replied

"Thanks babe. (Emphasis on the babe)

I then gave him a disgusted face

"And don't ever fucking touch me again, or I will hurt you so much more than the face."

I gave him a big smile and sauntered my way towards the office. I knew everyone was staring at me but I didn't care, he had no right to touch me and he deserved way more than I had given him, but he wasn't really worth my time and effort. Little did I know he was just the beginning of my horrible day.

First period:

"Everyone, this is our new student from America. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Sure. My name is Katerina James and I moved here a week ago from America. My favourite colour is black, and yes I know black is technically a shade but oh well. I live here with my mum now and my dad is joining us in a week. My favourite thing to do is sing and I practise in different self-defence."

One of the kids pipes up,

"We all saw that this morning when you punched Randy."

'Randy must have been the kid who picked me up.' I thought. I heard a low growl coming form the back of the classroom. I looked and saw it was randy with a busted jaw. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Can anyone hear that wild dog growling at the back? Oh it's actually a little defenceless puppy. Hold on, I was wrong again. It's just a poor little randy at the back. Does your jaw hurt?"

I gave him the pouty face and that set him off. He stood up and everyone gasped and hid behind their desks. Even the teacher was scared. Everyone was staring at me in amazement at how calm I looked. Randy stomped over to me and looked down on me.

"You think you look tough when you're taller than someone? Cause you're not."

I said this soo calmly that it made him even angrier. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. He then leaned his head closer to mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"It's alright dollface."

He then leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. This was my opportunity. I leaned in and gave him a seductive look… Then I head-butt him in the head. He clutched his head in agony and I used my knee to kick him in the balls. Dirty move I know, but he deserved it.

"3 things… 1. Don't call me dollface

2\. I'm not sorry, you deserve everything you get. And -

3\. How dare you try to kiss me? I'm in my right mind to kill you right now. So stay away from me for a while. Okay?

Oh and 1 extra bonus point. I think this one is the most important one… FUCK YOU"

Lunch:

(Dance with the Devil)

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong."

I sang this with my eyes closed as I was sitting under a tree. Someone stood above me.

"Your in my sun."

I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I was seeing. Almost the whole school had surrounded the tree I was lying under.

"Umm… Whats going on?

"We were listening to you sing."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

"Umm… Okay."

I decided just to ignore them and keep listening to my music.

"Prove to me you're just like them so I know I'm right again  
You've changed throughout the years, but yet I remained here  
It's such a shame to see you go, it's for the best I know  
Whoa, what's your problem?

Things can't get any worse (can't get any worse)  
Nothing you can coerce  
Nothing you can do  
Now except your fate

Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again

And when you try to come back and say you're sorry again  
We'll turn our backs and forget that you ever came  
So here's our farewell the pressure is all off of us now  
Whoa, what's your problem?

Things can't get any worse (can't get any worse)  
Nothing you can coerce  
Nothing you can do  
Now except your fate

Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again…

When I opened my eyes again, everyone was still there. It was weird. It looked like they were in a trance. Even when the bell rang they didn't move. 'What the Fuck?' I thought. I thought it was dumb but I decided to do it anyway. I stood up and clicked my fingers. When I did, everyone fell over clutching their heads and groaning. 'Okay today is just getting weirder and weirder. I wonder what's next.'

After school:

Walking out of the front gate, I saw Randy and his gang standing there. I turned away and walked the other direction. He seriously doesn't know when to give up. Feeling a hand on my wrist, I reeled around and roundhouse kicked the person in the jaw. It was one of Randy's mates. He flew backwards and nocked over two more of his mates. This only left randy and two mates. They started advancing towards me. What did they think they were going to do? As they advanced towards me I looked into Randy's eyes. They were glazed over/ now I understood. Oh hell no. He was NOT going to rape me. Turning on my heels I took off running in the other direction. I could hear him cursing behind me.

"Fucking hell girl, she's fast in those heels. Its lucky were in joggers."

I picked up my pace but they were still gaining on me. They had almost caught up to me when I took a sharp turn down an alleyway. Wrong choice. I ran into a dead end. I was trapped with them closing in on me. That was when Randy pulled out the knife.

"Shit!"


End file.
